Juegas con fuego
by Malfoy-mortifaga
Summary: Que pasa cuando pansy quiere sacarle celos a draco con harry? Harry esta de novio con ginny, quien esta a punto de terminar con el.A draco le atrae ginny, mucho fuego...Lograra derretir al hielo?. Entren y dejen su review! DG, Cap 7 up!
1. La pelea & Revelacion

**Nota de la autora : **_mi primer fic!!! Uff, esto es como un hijo mio xDD, la primera vez que me animo a publicar una cosa que ya he escrito espero les guste!_

_Disculpen si es un tanto corto, tengo mucho mas escrito en mi cuaderno pero me anime primero con un poco para ver si les gustaba, este fic ya esta completo, tiene final y todo, solo me falta transcribirlo, asi ke no desesperen! Que cargare muy rapido, unas 3 veces por semana! . les pido me dejen un review! Con su opinión, necesito saber si les gusta o no P . _

_En fiin! No le doy mas lata. Saludos espero les guste!!!_

_Mortifaga- Malfoy siempre aclaro, que todos los personajes pertenecen a J.k Rowling_

Capitulo 1 : desamor

¡Que bien se ve esa serpiente!- grito draco muy efusivamente a una chica de 5to que bajaba la escalera

Já, recuerda amigo, tienes novia- dijo un chico moreno de estatura mediana, y perteneciente a Slytherin

Como si pansy fuera a escuchar lo que he dicho- dijo el rubio divertido del comentario de su amigo Blaise

Pues entonces, volteate- dijo blaise con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

¿¡Que demonios!? - dijo draco volteandose para ver quien se encontraba detras de el.

Justo detras, se encontraba una chica de Slytherin . Cabello negro, corto , muy bien peinado ; Nariz respingada, un rostro de expresion dura y escultural cuerpo. Llevaba el uniforme muy ceñido al cuerpo, y la falda extremadamente corta.Al lado de la insignia de su casa llevaba un prendedor de oro, que tenia escrito : Pansy Parkinson, Prefecta.

Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aqui- dijo draco con tono arrogante- pero si es mi novia.. Que hacias que no estabas terminando mis deberes? - dijo draco subiendo su tono de voz.

Pues veras, draco...yo estaba- pansy fue interrumpida por su amiga Kinea Nott que tratando de salvarla de un posible regaño de su posesivo novio irrumpio en la conversacion

Pansy estaba conmigo y theo en la biblioteca, estabamos buscando un libro para terminar tus deberes de historia de la magia, ya sabes, pansy queria asegurarse de que estuvieran completamente correctos.

Ah si?- dijo el rubio reventando en risa , con la ceja levantada y un tono arrogante- y pueden decirme donde esta el libro?

Pues, theo se lo quedo, me dijo que fuera mas tarde a su habitación a recogerlo- dijo pansy rápidamente intentando que draco no detectara la mentira.

Haber cariño si te entiendo, tu fieste con nott a buscar un libro a biblioteca para mi – dijo con voz calmada mirando a la chica.

Pues si – contesto pansy.

Nott tiene el libro es su habitación, y ahora tu iras a su cuarto a pedirselo- dijo draco levantando levemente su tono de voz.

Si draco ya te dije- contesto con sorna y cansada de el interrogatorio del chico

Y ahora estaras en su cuarto, a solas con el? – dijo acercandose a la chica

Si draco- dijo cansada de contestar y ya casi estallando en furia

Resumiendo Parkinson, iras donde Theo, iras a su cama, te acostaras con el, y el te pagara el revolcón, con un libro, para mi?- dijo riendo

Draco entiende te dije que si! – dijo gritandole pansy

Un sonido de asombro se escucho entre todos los slytherin que se habian reunido ahí a escuchar la pelea entre el principe y la princesa de las serpientes .Literalmente Pansy habia afirmado que andaba con otros chicos aparte de draco.

No, no draco, no fue lo que quise decir!- dijo pansy acercandose a el

Ya veo pansy… - dijo draco con voz enojada cualquiera que lo conociera , se daria cuenta de que estaba dolido.

No! De verdad draco, no es eso!- dijo ella casi llorando y abrazandolo.

Sueltame- dijo draco empujandola bastante fuerte al suelo – ya veo a la perra que tengo a mi lado – dijo draco dandose media vuelta para subir rapidamente a su habitación

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No sabia porque habia golpeado a pansy. Verla asi le dolía. A diferencia de lo que todo el mundo pensaba , el si la queria. Y se sentia pesimo al saber que ella besara a otro, estuviera con otro, lo atacaba pensar que "su pansy" ya no era solo de su propiedad.

Draco llego a la habitación lleno de pensamientos, en ese momento no podia controlar su rabia, estaba seguro de que si salia de esa habitación iba a golpear a mas de una persona, por lo que decidio recostarse e intentar despejar su mente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pansy tambien se encontraba en su habitación apoyada en la almohada, lloraba como una niña, una marca roja se habia formado en su rostro, donde al caer al suelo se habia golpeado con una mesa.

No podia permitir que draco la tratara asi, que mirara a otras chicas, y que ella no era la unica en la lista de las conquistas de el principito.

Sabia que tenia que haber una forma de que el se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos. Conociendolo muy bien, habia solo una cosa que lo trastornaba mas que nada :** Celos.**

Se levanto de la cama casi brincando, tenia una brillante idea. Corrio al baño a cubrirse la marca de la cara con maquillaje, para hacerla aun mas roja, ya tenia un plan perfecto.

Quien mejor para enojar a draco? A quien odiaba mas que a nadie draco? Con quien otro peor enemigo podia poner celoso al huron? Una sola respuesta : Santito Harry Potter.


	2. El plan

**Capitulo 2** : " El Plan"

Pansy se arreglo muy bien , se peino y se maquillo. Escogio una ropa adecuada para la ocasion. Una minuscula falda , un top escotado, zapatos altos, y se pinto aun mas el moreton.

Se dirigio a la habitación de draco : la mision era disculparse, admitir prácticamente quer era una perra, y decirle a draco que haria cualquier cosa por el. Sabia que probablemente se enojaria aun mas, la golpearia o algo por el estilo, luego ella correria por los pasillos y se encontraria casualmente con San Potter.

¿Draco, podemos hablar? – dijo pansy con voz triste afuera de la habitación del rubio

Draco escucho a alguien en la puerta, y se dio cuenta de la voz femenina que lo llamaba.

Pansy vete, no quiero verte- dijo gritandole

Yo…amor disculpame, se que me comporte mal, que fui una perra, que no debi hacer lo que hize, pero porfavor, te amo draco , por favor abreme, necesito verte- dijo pansy intentando poner una voz como si estuviera llorando.

La puerta se abrio , y detrás de ella aparecio , un rubio con el cabello completamente despeinado , con short y sin camisa miraba a pansy de arriba abajo.

_Merlin , es hermosa – _penso draco mientras subia con la mirada hacia el rostro de pansy.

¿¡Demonios que paso!? – dijo draco tocandole el moreton a pansy

Bueno yo, no tienes que disgustarte por esto.. cuando me empujaste, bueno, yo cai al suelo y me golpee, pero no hay problema, lo comprendo, se que estabas enojado, puedes pegarme denuevo si es lo que deseas – dijo pansy cabizbaja pero sonriendo para sus adentros, sabia que lo estaba logrando, habia echo que draco notara el moreton, y ahora el iba a pagar caro sus errores .

Ella ya estaba cantando victoria cuando sintio las manos de draco acariciandole el rostro.

No quise golpearte linda, pero me sacas de mis casillas, no creas pansy que esto se va a solucionar tan facil, no te vas a salvar todavía, no sabes lo que te espera conmigo- dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica que llego a asustar a la chica.

Yo…draco…yo…- dicho esto, aprovecho su ultimo recurso y se echo a llorar a los brazos del rubio

Ahora parkinson, agradeceria que te fueras, no tengo ganas de verte llorando- la empujo levemente fuera de la habitación, pansy entendio que esa era su señal por lo que salio desconsoladamente llorando por los pasillos.

Supuso que harry bajaria por las escaleras de mármol , por lo que se sento en un escalon, y empezo a sollozar muy fuerte.

Pansy no se equivocaba , tan solo minutos después escucho a potter bajando, y para su sorpresa, no estaba solo, ni mas ni menos que con una mujer.

Harry no! Sueltame , aquí no!, ron nos puede ver!- repetia la pelirroja que intentaba librarse de el chico que no dejaba de manosearla.

Pero gin, ron no esta por ningún lado- dijo harry mientras intentaba robarle un beso.

No! Potter entiendelo de una vez! Ya te dije que me soltaras- dijo ginny echa una furia mientras le daba un empujon y subia rápidamente las escaleras.

Pero! Porque!!! – dijo harry consternado

Era el momento perfecto para que pansy actuara. Hizo un gran grito ahogado y suspiro . Con voz melancolica dijo : para que vivir ! merezco morir (n/a: es una exagerada! xDD)

Harry al escuchar la voz femenina diciendo esto inmediatamente se dirigio hacia ella. (Recordemos que Harry es un superhéroe frustrado)

Te… pu-puedo ayudar en algo?- dijo temeroso y tartamudeando.

Porque me ayudas ami, no merezco tu lastima ni la de nadie!- dijo con ambas manos en su cara.

N-no pansy, de veras, te puedo ayudar?- dijo harry ahora con una sonrisa y poniendo su mano en el hombro de pansy

Oh harry, no sabes cuanta falta me hacia alguien como tu.- dijo Pansy abrazandolo efusivamente , aprovecho la situación y lloro aun con mas ímpetu.

Tranquila- le decia cariñosamente harry a pansy – ¿te parece si te llevo a tu habitación?- pregunto el chico

No, no puedo ir alli harry, lo siento, draco esta alla, y probablemente si me ve, me golpeara denuevo – dijo pansy tocandose el moreton

¡¡¡¡¿¿Ese imbecil te golpeo!!?? – dijo harry gritando- esto se arreglara enseguida- dijo subiendose las mangas de la camisa.

No! Por favor, no quiero buscarme mas problemas, yo… buscare donde dormir esta noche

Bueno, pansy…yo….bueno..solo si tu quieres…puedes quedarte en mi cuarto- pregunto harry nervioso.

¿estas seguro? No quiero tener problemas con tu novia – dijo pansy sonriendo para sus adentros, el plan estaba funcionando a la perfeccion .

No te preocupes, ella…no creo que se moleste, pero nadie debe saber que estuviste en mi habitación , para estar seguros… te parece si me esperas y traigo mi capa?- dijo el muy cariñoso.

Esta bien, yo te espero justo aquí- dijo pansy con una sonrisa que ni ella se creia.

No demorare mucho- dijo harry devolviendole una sonrisa y subio apresuradamente las escaleras.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pansy se sento en la escalera, y espero un rato, de pronto escucho unos pasos que provenian de las escaleras, y suponiendo que era harry dijo :

Que bien harry, ya me estaba aburriendo de esperarte – dijo volteandose y encontranse con el rubio (n/a: harry se tiño el pelo?????? Jaja no!! Es draco xDD)

Vaya vaya, esperando a potter- dijo el afirmando a pansy fuertemente de las muñecas

No draco, no es lo que piensas, sueltame…por favor- dijo pansy ahora de verdad asustada.

O que? Vas a llamar a cara rajada para que te salve?- dijo sacudiendola un poco fuerte.

Draco porfavor, me estas lastimando, te lo ruego sueltame- dijo pansy llorando de verdad.

Nunca pense que caerias tan bajo, una slytherin rogando y esperando al famosisimo potter – dijo draco con cara de asco.

Sueltala – dijo harry que se encontraba detrás de el.

Oh! Que tenemos aquí, si es potter, nada mas que potter- dijo draco con sarcasmo y tirando a pansy al suelo.

No quiero verte nunca mas tratando mal a pansy entendiste- dijo gritandole y levantando a pansy del suelo.

Huí! Que miedo, y dime, que planeas hacerme si la trato mal?- dijo draco enojado apretando su varita muy fuerte.

**_Continuara…_**

**Nota de la autora: **no planeaba dejarlo hasta akii, pero nose, kise darles un adelanto ya ke me demore mucho en pasarme a subir este chap! Nose, espero les guste y me premien con un review, en fiin, necesito ayuda! Kien me dice como poner para ke todos puedan dejar review y no solo los ke tengan cuenta en fanfiction , es ke de veras no se comO! Soy una nula xDD

Agradeceriaa la ayudaa, saludines

adiioH!!!!


	3. Enredos de sabanas color escarlata

**Capitulo 3**: "Enredos de Sabanas color escarlata"

Ya te lo dije draco, una mas y te juro que no me arrepiento de lo que te haré- dijo harry fulminando al rubio con la mirada - no quiero verte mas cerca de ella.

Huí harryto! como si quisiera acercarme a tal perra como ella, la escoria va siempre junta - dijo mirando a pansy ahora- ah...y antes de marcharme, toma pansy era para ti - dijo lanzándole una rosa que había sacado del bolsillo- si quieres te la comes, eso hacen los perros no?- dijo enojado decidido a irse de una vez de allí.

Estas bien?- pregunto harry que se encontraba delante de ella

Si, por favor, llévame de aquí, vamonos- dijo llorando (ahora si un llanto verdadero.)

No te preocupes, ponte esto- dijo entregándole la capa

Se dirigieron juntos hacia las estancias de Gryffindor. A pansy todo le parecía extraño, el ambiente daba una sensación calida. Todo era diferente a Slytherin. Otra vez Slytherin... le parecía casi inimaginable como había tirado por la borda todo su orgullo, denuevo había metido las patas, cuando draco le entrego la rosa lo entiendo todo, el había ido a disculparse con ella por su actitud anterior y ella muy campante le había llamado harry. Ahora pasamos a harry...era casi asqueroso la melosidad con que el la trataba, pero nunca llego a imaginar lo buen apoyo que seria en un momento como ese, a veces envidiaba a su novia; **_Ginny._**

Ya estamos aquí- dijo harry interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica - creo que deberíamos.. No se, talvez entrar a mi habitación?-dijo algo incomodo por la situación (n/a: llegar a la sala común con una chica que no es su novia, de noche, cama, habitación, se entiende?)

Si…claro harry- dijo pansy sacándose la capa.

Harry abrió la puerta de la habitación, dejando a pansy sorprendida con la diferencia entre esa habitación y la que tenia Draco. Todo daba un aspecto calido, las camas eran de color escarlata, en una dormía Ron, y en la otra Harry. Ese año tenían habitaciones algo mas privadas, Harry era capitán del equipo de quiditch y Ron por su parte era prefecto.

Bueno, pansy…ya que vas a dormir aquí esta noche, no crees que seria mejor…bueno..Ehm- decia harry nervioso.

Dormir juntos?- dijo ella completando la oración- bueno no juntos-juntos, juntos en la misma cama, a eso me refiero- dijo excusando el gran error.

Si sí, eso mismo- dijo como aliviado- bueno , ponte cómoda , yo iré a ponerme la pijama- dijo sacando de su baúl una camiseta blanca para luego dirigirse al baño.

Pansy no dudo en ceñirse a su plan, _el plan, demonios, no lo he seguido_ – debatía en su cabeza. _Eso…ropa interior, brillante pansy! _– dijo felicitándose mentalmente y procediendo a sacarse su ropa para quedar tan solo en su minina ropa interior. Luego del "gran procedimiento" se metió a la cama del Gryffindor y lo espero.

Pansy- dijo harry saliendo de el baño.

Si ?- dijo ella con la voz mas sensual que pudo encontrar

Bueno, yo me preguntaba si podía…- y en ese momento pansy giro hacia harry moviendo un poco la sabana dejando ver a harry un poco de su cuerpo. El , quedo atónito y no pudo terminar la frase.

Ehm…quería saber si podía…. Acostarme ya?- pregunto harry desviando la mirada

Si harry, no hay problema- dijo señalando el lugar que estaba al lado de ella.

Harry se recostó al lado de la chica, haciendo lo posible por no tocarla en ningún momento.

_Aquí vamos con el plan otra vez, da igual pansy, luego te lavas con antiséptico _– pensó la pelinegra- Harry… te molesta si, bueno si …yo… te abrazo?- pregunto con cara de borrego a medio degollar

Pues, pansy…- dijo un tanto avergonzado

No te preocupes , no debí pedirte eso- dijo pansy "herida" y volteándose para no ver a harry. De pronto sintió unos brazos rodeándola por la cintura, y la calida respiración de Harry en su oído (n/a: wacalaa! Púahhhg, asco)

Se que es difícil estar con draco, lo entiendo, pero necesito decirte algo- le dijo el chico.

Si , harry puedes decirme – le dijo pansy ocultando su cara de asco.

Yo ,bueno, pues es difícil decirlo- dijo harry – no ..Bueno..si, es un poco complicado todo este asunto- decia nervioso- puede que no lo entiendas, pero…

Dilo de una maldita vez potter! – grito pansy enfadada, inmediatamente dándose cuenta del garrafal error que había cometido. La nueva pansy jamás le hubiera contestado asi a alguien. Disculpa harry…es que he estado tan reprimida con Draco que me cuesta tanto comportarme cuando alguien me da cariño, discúlpame por favor- dijo fingiendo llanto.

Lo entiendo, no te preocupes, se que es difícil estar con ese animal- dijo con voz sincera.

_Animal tu estupido cara rajada, no vengas a insultar a Draco _– pensó la chica.- no sabes cuan difícil es…- dijo ahora magistralmente con lágrimas en los ojos (n/a: debería ser actriz esta chica)

Pansy se sentía asqueada con tanto cariño. Ahora entendía porque Draco odiaba tanto a Harry. Le daban ganas de salir inmediatamente de aquella habitación. Tenia que idear un nuevo plan. Ahora tenía 2 grandes problemas. Encontrar la forma de justificarle a Draco su estadía con Potter, y segundo…encontrar una forma de salir de allí lo mas rápido posible. De pronto escucho un ruido que la saco inmediatamente de sus pensamientos. Alguien tocaba la puerta.

Harry, ahí alguien allá afuera- dijo nerviosa

El chico inmediatamente se alarmo, ya sabia, o se imaginaba quien podría ser en la puerta .

Pansy, escóndete- dijo nervioso.

¿¡Que!? Porque??-dijo subiendo la voz.

Sh!- dijo callándola- es ginny, no puede encontrarte aquí.

Pe-pero harry, yo…- dijo aun alzando la voz para que ginny se percatara de su presencia.

Harry?, estas con alguien?- pregunto golpeando insistentemente la puerta

No, gin, ehm…aguarda! Deja vestirme- dijo haciéndole señas a Pansy para que entrara en el baño a esconderse. Quien capto el mensaje y fue algo fastidiada a ocultarse.

Harry al revisar que todo estaba en orden, fue a abrir la puerta, y se encontró con una Ginny vestida nada como el imaginaria…

Merlín harry!, pensé que no abrirías nunca- dijo entrando a la habitación y recostándose en la cama inmediatamente.

Ehm…no quiero ser grosero, pero que haces en mi habitación? Y ..Con tu pijama?- pregunto mirando el pantalón y camisa rosa con ovejas blancas de ginny.

Pues, veras harry, es una historia muy larga-dijo con los ojos en blanco.

Empieza a hablar, tengo toda la noche- dijo harry calmado encubriendo perfectamente los nervios que sentía en ese momento

Bueno, después que tuvimos esa pequeña discusión, me fui a mi cuarto a descansar, cuando Lavender se acerco a mí, y me dijo que Padma le había dicho a luna que Parvati había oído que ron le decia a hermione que le gustaba- dijo haciendo una pausa para respirar- luego me dijo que hermione lo había besado , y se habían ido tomados de la mano al cuarto que hermione comparte conmigo y bueno… no quise interrumpir asi que vine acá- dijo haciendo una rara morisqueta infantil.

Ah…bueno- dijo harry pensando una excusa para ir al baño y a la vez poniendo una cara un tanto extraña.

Pasa algo harry?- pregunto ginny observando la rara expresión en el rostro de su hasta ahora novio.

No… nada ginny, voy a lavarme los dientes – dijo dirigiéndose urgido al baño y luego cerrando la puerta.

Necesitas cerrar la puerta para lavarte los dientes?- pregunto ginny

Y tu necesitas hacer tan notorio que me amas? – dijo haciéndole señas a pansy que se encontraba también dentro del baño.

Já já! – Rió ella irónicamente- porque no te apuras que tengo muchas ganas de dormir

Si...voy enseguida- dijo prendiendo la llave del agua para que su novia no pudiera escuchar la plática que sostenía en ese momento con pansy

_Mierda pansy…que hacemos?-_ le dijo el como loco.

_No lo se harry, pu-puedo irme si quieres_- dijo inocentemente mordiéndose el labio inferior.

_Mira…escúchame bien, espera un rato hasta que ginny se quede dormida, luego tomas la capa y te vas si?- _dijo suspirando aliviado

_Bueno harry, nos vemos mañana- _dijo dándole un coqueto beso en la mejilla que gracias a un repentino movimiento del chico termino quedando en su cuello

Harry hizo algunos sonidos con el agua, para hacerle creer a ginny que se había lavado los dientes. Y salio del baño encontrándose ya a su novia profundamente dormida. Le hizo una seña a pansy para que saliera de allí, y esta asi lo hizo.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Pansy se puso la capa de invisibilidad y salio casi dispara de la habitación del Gryffindor. Todo lo del lugar la repugnaba…_todo sea por draco –_ pensó la pelinegra mientras lograba salir de la torre. Camino por los pasillos, algo asustado… algo de estar en ese lugar no la convencía del todo, quería llegar a donde pertenecía lo más rápido posible. El día siguiente iba a ser muy importante para ella. Debía hacer todo lo posible para que Draco se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, y haría todo lo que tuviera ha su alcance para lograrlo, incluso si eso involucraba a cierta ratón de biblioteca- sangre sucia. Iba a necesitar de toda la ayuda posible, y para eso necesitaba a granger, _un filtro de amor, como no lo pensé antes –_ medito pansy con una sonrisa en los labios, que inmediatamente borro de allí, lo que estaba viendo la dejo helada, no podía ser…

_**Continuara**_

_**Nota de la autora:** finalmente termine este capitulo! Les juro que no se porque me costo tanto, la imaginación nunca tocaba a mi puerta xDD…pero aca vengo, y con una sorpresitaa….que creen que vio pansy???? Los dejo con la duda! Actualizo pronto, saludos, y gracias por sus reviews, que me hacen tan feliz… solo denle el Go! Y tendran una sonrisa miaa! Se cuidan..los amo! Adiós.._


	4. Maldita amiga

Capitulo 4 : "Maldita amiga"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Debía hacer todo lo posible para que Draco se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, y haría todo lo que tuviera ha su alcance para lograrlo, incluso si eso involucraba a cierta ratón de biblioteca- sangre sucia. Iba a necesitar de toda la ayuda posible, y para eso necesitaba a granger, un filtro de amor, como no lo pensé antes – medito pansy con una sonrisa en los labios, que inmediatamente borro de allí, lo que estaba viendo la dejo helada, no podía ser…_

Draco estaba besando a una chica rubia, que estaba acorralada en la pared, y no era tan solo eso. Era Daphne Greengrass, una slytherin de su generación, y para empeorar las cosas, su mejor amiga.

Da-daphne- dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible, pero que ambos rubios pudieron escuchar.

Pansy? - pregunto su amiga acomodándose el uniforme, algo avergonzada y sonrojada- no...No es lo que crees, te juro que yo no quería, fue algo del momento sin importancia!- chillaba su amiga.

Vamos daphne, porque no le dices la verdad, cariño, lamento decírtelo, pero ya van varios días desde nuestros encuentros - le dijo draco abrazando a la rubia- no es asi?- dijo besándole la frente a Daphne, cosa que hizo a pansy aun encolerizar mas, el chico jamas le demostraba cariño a ella, y ahora , estaba mostrándose de lo mas cariñoso con su mejor amiga.

Pan... te lo juro, no fue mi intención

Descuida daphne, entre nosotras siempre ha estado todo claro, tu nunca te enojaste cuando yo te conté que me había metido con tu novio, asi que, ahora que tu te has liado con mi Ex-novio, no debo poner problemas tampoco- dijo hablando claro, intentando no demostrar que por dentro se derrumbaba, y que sus ojos luchaban por no sacar lagrimas- me voy, no tengo nada que hacer aquí, ah... y draco por cierto , te felicito por tu nueva conquista, cuídala, mi amiguita vale oro- dijo marchándose dejando a draco sintiéndose como la peor basura del mundo.

Porque haz echo eso! - le grito la rubia a Draco

Pues porque se me ha dado la gana, nada mas, aparte, nunca te molesto que anduviera con varias chicas a la vez -

Pero haz engañado a pansy, grandísimo imbécil, Que no entiendes, es mi mejor amiga! - dijo llorando – tienes alguna especia de enfermedad? Que acaso no te das cuenta de lo mucho que la haz herido

No, no me he dado cuenta, y a decir verdad me da lo mismo- contestó el chico intentando parecer insensible, pero en realidad, estaba consiente de las reacciones que había causado en la chica.

Eres un patán!- gritó la chica marchándose a grandes zancadas.

_Demonios…. –_ pensó el chico mientras se deslizaba por la pared hasta quedar sentando en el piso, con ambas manos en su cabeza, pensando en su chica.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pansy lloraba por los pasillos con un solo pensamiento rondando su cabeza, encontrar a Blaise. Era el único que sabría consolarla, o que por lo menos sabría que hacer en una situación como esa. El chico siempre había sido el mediador en la relación de sus dos amigos, siempre estaba al tanto de los pensamientos de los dos, por lo que era una gran ayuda en casos asi.

Cruzo el umbral de las mazmorras de Slytherin rogando que el moreno se encontrara por allí, lo vio sentado en una cómoda butaca frente al fuego leyendo un libro.

Blaise!- le grito casi desesperada, el moreno se dio vuelta e inmediatamente acudió con su amiga.

Pansy! Por dios…que ha pasado, estas temblando- dijo abrazándola tiernamente- ha sido draco denuevo?

Si – contesto ella con un hilo de voz.

No llores dulzura, ya vez como arreglaremos todo, vamos a mi alcoba si?- preguntó con cariño, a lo que la chica se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

Ambos subieron hacia la habitación del chico, quien se hallaba realmente preocupado por la chica, la sentó en su cama, y le tendió una frazada para que pudiera a lo menos reconfortarse un poco.

Mejor?

Si, si…solo abrázame- rogó la chica con lágrimas en los ojos, petición a la que su amigo no se pudo negar.

Y dime, que hizo draco otra vez para que te pusieras asi – le habló el chico con suavidad mientras le acariciaba la espalda (n/a: como lo hacen los amigos hombre que valen la pena : D)

El… el – intento hablar la pelinegra, pero el llanto se lo impedía.

Que hizo el muy tonto…

Lo encontré besando con daphne- dijo gimoteando – el muy burro ni se ha disculpado, me ha tratado pésimo, como nunca antes, no se da cuenta de todo lo que me ha hecho sufrir- dijo llorando sin consuelo aferrada a su amigo como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Sh, no llores pansy, tu ya conoces a Draco, el es asi, no se daría cuenta de que te ha dañado aunque se lo dijeras en su cara – señaló arrancándole una risita nerviosa a su amiga- cálmate si?, yo reprenderé a Draco, de esta no se salva- contestó mientras le acariciaba el cabello tiernamente – vamos cariño, te llevo a tu cuarto si?

Gracias Blaise, por eso es que te quiero tanto- dijo abrazándolo fraternalmente. Bajaron las escaleras tomados de la mano como amigos, pero cierto rubio que observaba la situación desde la sala común, no lo noto de esa manera.

Blaise dejo a la chica en su cuarto, y ni se percato de la presencia de su amigo hasta que el carraspeo haciendo notar su presencia.

Ejem, ejem

Ah…si eres tu – habló el moreno con denigrantemente

Pasa algo? – preguntó el rubio extrañado por la actitud de su amigo.

Pasa que haz sido un completo estupido con pansy, y la próxima vez que te comportes asi, te rompo la cara a golpes entendiste?- dijo tomándolo del cuello de la camisa con fuerza y llevándolo a una pared.

Primero que nada, te calmas!- dijo empujándolo hacia el sillón de la sala común- segundo, no sabes con quien he encontrado a pansy, si supieras me entenderías

Entonces dime, con quien encontraste a pansy!

Tu queridísima amiga, estaba con ni más ni menos que potter, se han ido los dos muy campantes a la habitación del cara rajada ese – habló con enojo.

Pero esta vez te excediste grandísimo trol! Pansy llego llorando acá, destrozada buscando consuelo, y todo gracias a ti.

No ha sido mi culpa, solo me ha sorprendido en circunstancias no tan apropiadas- se excusó el rubio- no ha sido nada, me estaba besando con Greengrass y en eso llego pansy, te digo blaise, no ha tenido importancia

Entonces porque demonios ha llegado a mi rogando algo de cariño Draco?

_Justo en la herida -_pensó el rubio. No es mi culpa que venga arrastrándose a rogarte "cariño" Zabbini, si quiere un acostón es asunto de ella y no mió- dijo con indiferencia.

No puedo creerlo, deja de ser tan estupido y reconoce de una vez que también te duele ver a Pansy herida, y que lo haces porque eres un maldito orgulloso- gritó su amigo enojado y ya fuera de sus casillas.

No te metas en lo que no te pertenece Blaise!, si no quieres arruinar nuestra amistad procura no entrometerte- le espetó con un sentimiento de culpa embargando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y con unas ganas tremendas de correr al dormitorio de pansy, pero su orgullo era mayor, no iba a sucumbir ante nada.

Si eso es lo que quieres – le dijo su amigo – pero la próxima vez que arruines las cosas asi con pansy, te juro que te arrepientes!!! – gritó enojado antes de marcharse a dormir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pansy estaba recostada en su cama, sin poder conciliar aun el sueño, su cabeza estaba llena de resentimientos, dudas, y penas. Pero no podía dejarse vencer otra vez ante las revoluciones que el rubio causaba en su mente, esta vez si que no. Pensaba detenidamente en su plan de venganza, uno que esta vez si le doliera más que nunca, _filtro de amor. Para eso necesitare a cierta cerebrito, ya lo veremos mañana – _pensó antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco estaba casi siendo vencido por el sueño, pero una cosa le impedía descansar completamente. Había sido un perfecto idiota con la que había sido su novia, y todo por una escena de celos sin razón, _yo y mi gran orgullo –_ pensó arrepentido. Al otro día intentaría encontrar una chica para olvidarla completamente, no quería estar con Pansy si ella se seguía comportando asi, debería buscarse otra chica. (n/a: ahí entra nuestra queridísima ginny! )

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Todo se desarrollaba con perfecta normalidad en el gran salón. Los madrugadores ya estaban allí, terminando deberes, desayunando, o simplemente charlando. _Momento perfecto_ – pensó la pelinegra al ver al grupo de Gryffindor en la puerta

Espérenme, regreso enseguida- le murmuro a Tracey y Daphne , sus amigas que se encontraban con ella.

Apresúrate, allá viene Draco con los demás- le acotó tracey apuntando al grupo de chicos que se aproximaba.

Descuida, no tardo- contestó antes de marcharse

La Sly se dirigió con paso firme hacia el grupo, intentando no demostrar todo el nerviosismo que sentía, como una perfecta serpiente, en fingir y esconder sentimientos, era casi una maestra.

Granger, necesito hablar contigo, urgente- le habló lo mas fría posible.

Ah si? Y porque tendría yo que hablar contigo?- preguntó la castaña desafiante

Porque te conviene, te espero esta tarde afuera de mi sala común

Que te hace pensar que iré?- le preguntó otra vez muy dominante

Que no puedes negarte a que sientes curiosidad- espetó la slytherin con furia- te veo luego granger

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco miraba la escena incrédulo, pansy hablando con granger, el mundo se ha vuelto loco. Que podrían estar hablando? – debatió mentalmente, hasta que algo, mas bien alguien, lo saco de sus pensamientos. Sentía la mirada de la pelirroja clavada en el. Levanto la cabeza, y sus miradas se encontraron directamente. No pudo evitar sonreírle a la pelirroja,

Era hermosa, no se como no lo note – pensó despistado – tengo que actuar, y ahora

El rubio saco de su mochila un papel y una pluma, y escribió a la rápida un mensaje. Entro al gran salón, y con disimulo le entrego la nota a la chica, que no podía dejar de sorprenderse de la actitud del rubio.

Que dirá aquí- pensó antes de abrir el papel…..

**_Continuara…_**

_**Notas de la autora:** este capitulo simplemente fluyo, en 2 horas ya estaba listo. Quizas por eso sea un poquitin corto, pero se los dejo porque ya me he demorado mucho. Aunque el fic no sea bien recibido, y tenga pocos reviews, lo continuare igual, por el hecho de que hay gente que me lee. Un beso a todos esos que me siguen en todos mis ff, los amooo demasiado. Grandes saludos, si quieren hacerme feliz, dejenme review, y me incitara a actualizar mas rapido . A mas tardar cargo el proximo cap , el dia 25 de enero. Adiós!!!_


	5. Los riesgos de la borrachera

Capitulo 5 : Los riesgos de la Borrachera

_El rubio saco de su mochila un papel y una pluma, y escribió a la rápida un mensaje. Entro al gran salón, y con disimulo le entrego la nota a la chica, que no podía dejar de sorprenderse de la actitud del rubio._

_Que dirá aquí- pensó antes de abrir el papel….._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Weasley, necesito de tu ayuda, y tu también necesitas la mía, nos vemos esta noche a las 11:15 en la sala de menesteres, hagamos un pacto, aunque sea una vez. **_

_**Te veo esta noche **_

_**atte. Draco Malfoy **_

No me lo creo- pensó la chica mirando de arriba hacia abajo la nota, levanto la mirada y busco al rubio, nada. Estaba ya adentro del Gran salón…

Que es eso que te ha pasado Malfoy- pregunto su hermano con furia.

Nada que te interese Ron, le debo una, me ha salvado de un castigo con Snape, se la debo.

Que te pide que hagas? Porque si le debes algo… tienes que pagarlo no?- preguntó Harry con un deje de celos.

Nada, ustedes me conocen muy bien, saben que jamas tendría ningún tipo de contacto con ese asqueroso, ha sido solo una vez, me salvo de un castigo y punto- dijo algo enfadada- y dime hermione , que es lo que quería esa tipa contigo? La he visto acercarse-

No lo sé, pues me ha dicho que necesita hablar conmigo de algo urgente – respondió la castaña con nerviosismo.- me ha citado afuera de su sala común esta tarde

Iras?- pregunto su ahora, casi-novio, Ron

Por supuesto que no, se han vuelto ustedes locos? Como me metería yo en un lió como ese, yendo a la guarida de la serpiente asi como asi, están locos – contestó con una falsa seguridad, _acá la única loca soy yo por decidir ir esta tarde – _pensó Hermione.

Bueno chicos, yo… tengo clases, tengo que irme, un beso, Nos vemos!- dijo la pelirroja con cierto ungimiento abandonando el lugar casi corriendo.

Que le pasa a Ginny?- pregunto Ron despistado

No lo sé, ha estado rara desde que vio la notita de Malfoy- respondió Harry mirando de reojo al Slytherin que desayunaba junto a su grupo en la mesa del Gran salón.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Esta no te la crees Madisson – le dijo Ginny a su amiga casi sin aliento con la nota de Draco en las manos

Que te ha pasado ahora pequeña hoguera

No me digas asi madd, sabes que me molesta- habló ginny- Malfoy me ha citado esta noche en la sala de menesteres, necesita mi ayuda- dijo la pelirroja incrédula

Ah si?? Déjame ver- pidió su rubia amiga arrebatándole el papel de la mano y empezando a leer – wow Ginny! Esto es genial, es mejor que cuando Austin me pidió que fuera su novia!

No puedes comparar ESO con ESTO, acaso no recuerdas todo lo que tuvo que hacer el pobre para ser tu novio- dijo ginny con una sonrisa en su rostro recordando todo lo que había echo el novio de su amiga para lograr estar con ella.

Si, bueno…no tiene comparación- dijo Madisson arrancando grandes carcajadas por parte de las dos- pero bueno Ginny, esto debemos celebrarlo!- dijo su amiga con una gran sonrisa.

Ah si??? Y que es lo que se te ocurre

Bueno…recuerdas que el verano pasado me hice muy amiga de Fred y George – dijo la rubia rodando los ojos.

Si, y también me acuerdo que te besaste con George para que te regalara una caja de pastillas salta-clases - contestó ginny con asco- deberías estar en Slytherin amiga- dijo otra vez riendo

Si, también lo creo, pero bueno…no es el punto, el asunto es… que no solo me bese con tu hermano para conseguir eso

Haber Madisson… explícate mejor que no te estoy entendiendo

Tus hermanos me ayudaron a pasar al colegio, 2 botellas de whisky de fuego, y 3 de hidromiel, especiales para celebrar, en casos como este – le guiño un ojo a la pelirroja

Te haz vuelto mas loca que Parkinson! Estas completamente chiflada!

Ya, tu me dijiste que querías un cambio no? Empecemos por esto no crees?- preguntó la rubia alzando las cejas- que mejor que celebrar con unas copas , no pasa nada, ya veras que solo nos divertiremos un rato.

Me convenciste grandísima manipuladora! Sabes que por eso te quiero tanto no? Porque eres igualita a mi (n/a: para Kottaa! Mi mejor amiga, slytherin de corazón)- dijo abrazando a su amiga- vamonos guapa, tenemos clases enseguida, y mientras menos tardemos tenemos mas tiempo de celebrar

Asi se habla!- le dijo la rubia con animo- vamonos!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Una castaña se dirigía con sigilo por los pasillos de Howgarts, con destino a las mazmorras donde se encontraría con la chica mas temida de todo el castillo. Caminaba rápidamente pero intentando no ser percibida por nadie, especialmente porque ya se encontraba en las mazmorras, lugar que siempre estaba repleto de Slytherin's, por lo que para ella, una sangre sucia, era difícil y peligroso acceder a lugares como aquel. Finalmente diviso a Pansy quien la esperaba con un gesto altanero en su rostro en la entrada, puerta oculta en una pared de piedra blanca.

Hasta que llegas Granger.

Me estabas extrañando?- le pregunto hermione con sarcasmo

A ti – dijo Pansy mirándola de arriba hacia abajo- jamas, deberías pararte afuera del despacho de Filch, para que te saque junto a la demás basura, porque yo jamas te extrañaría.

Deja los insultos Parkinson y ve al grano, tengo prisa.

Mira sangre sucia, voy a ser simple y clara- hablo con superioridad- necesito un Filtro de amor , urgente

Ah si?, con que eso era lo que querías… es que acaso el hurón se canso de ti y necesitas enamorarlo? - le dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad – supéralo cariño, Malfoy no se enamoraría de ti aunque preparara la mejor poción Amortentia

Escúchame bien , jamas vuelvas a llamar a Draco, hurón- le dijo Pansy aferrando su varita muy bien en su mano- segundo , la poción no es para el, asi que limítate a aceptar lo que te estoy pidiendo, o estarás en problemas

Crees que te tengo miedo? – Pregunto Hermione desafiante- le temo más a las comidas del desayuno que a ti

Mira granger, en dos palabras, si o no?

Esas son 3 Parkinson- dijo ahogando una risita- aparte, porque tendría que aceptar una petición tuya, después de todo, tu no tienes nada que me interese.

Ah no???, bueno, creí que serias lo suficientemente inteligente como para darte cuenta que es lo que puedo ofrecerte- la pelinegra hizo un breve silencio, y procedió al ver la cara de confusión de la gryffindor- si me han informado bien, estas de novia con Weasley, no es asi?- la castaña solo asintió- no te gustaría que se enamorara de otra cierto ,sangre sucia?- le dijo amenazadoramente.

Ron jamas me haría eso, y menos me dejaría por una tipa como tu- dijo mirándola como si fuera un objeto insignificante

Creo que no me estas entendiendo, por casualidad, te suena el nombre Angie Egmont?-

S-si- dijo Hermione tartamudeando y algo nerviosa

Entonces granger… sabes acaso que ella es integrante de mi selecto grupo de amigas?, y que… tiene la fama , de estar en el segundo lugar de las mas bellas de howgarts, y que por tanto, no le costaría nada robarte a tu "noviecito" – Pansy se detuvo al ver la cara atemorizada de Hermione- ahora, entendiste todo bien sanguijuela?

No te ayudare- contestó la Gryffindor con algo de temor

Ah no? – Pregunto pansy con una mirada inquisidora – entonces, prepárate para ser una solterona el resto de tu vida, porque no creo que nadie nunca mas se enamore de ti- dijo Pansy dándose la media vuelta para marcharse, apenas dio unos pasos, cuando la voz de Hermione la detuvo.

Espera!- gritó

Si?- preguntó pansy con un gesto arrogante.

Acepto -

Sabia que lo harías granger, ahora… necesito el filtro en 3 semanas, y mas te vale que este bien hecho, si no, ya sabes lo que le va a pasar al pobretón ese-

Bu-bueno Parkinson, nos veremos pronto- dijo antes de voltearse e irse del lugar muy preocupada por su noviazgo con Ron, si de algo las Slytherin's tenían fama, era de quita novios.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny salía apresurada junto con Madisson de su última clase del día: Historia de la magia. Ambas tenían una cara de emoción inaguantable, y caminaban velozmente por los pasillos.

Segura Madisson que no hay problema?- preguntó Ginny insegura

Indudablemente segura, vamos Ginny no seas tan melindrosa, no hay ningún problema he hecho esto con Austin muchas veces, unas copas no hacen nada de daño, solo son para relajarte y pasarla bien, nada mas- dijo su amiga con una sonrisa radiante.

Wow, estoy emocionadísima! Quiero saber que es lo que Draco me propondrá, estoy que muero de ansias- dijo Ginny con una cara soñadora igual a la de Luna.

Que quieres que te diga Gin, yo tampoco se lo que te va a proponer, si quieres puedes ser feliz e imaginarte que te va a hablar al oído y decirte cositas lindas

Ya! No me digas eso, me ruborizo (n/a: una de mis amigas decia eso , y era tan gracioso xD)

Ya estamos- dijo Madisson mirando el retrato de la dama gorda

Contraseña- habló el cuadro con aquella voz característica

Quid agis – dijo Ginny emocionada (n/a: la contraseña significa como lo haces en latín, la utilizaron en 6 curso)

Apenas la puerta se abrió, las dos chicas se apresuraron a entrar, Madisson tomo la delantera y subió las escaleras de los cuartos de chicas. Mientras Ginny vigilaba casi con paranoia si alguien venia siguiéndolas.

Tranquilízate pequeña hoguera, nadie nos viene siguiendo-

Te dije que no me llamaras asi!- dijo Ginny con una gotita de enojo sentándose en la cama de su amiga- donde los tienes escondidos?

Eso es un secreto, si te digo, los vas a sacar cuando te sientas feliz!-

Já! Eso no es verdad, no confías en mi eh?- dijo ginny algo sentida mirando para un lado-

Ya cállate señorita capricho, cierra las cortinas por mientras – hablo Madisson mientras sacaba su varita del bolsillo, Ginny se apresuro a cerrar las cortinas de alrededor de la cama.

Lista?- pregunto Madisson

Siempre lista-

Accio botella!- grito la rubia con la varita en la mano. De inmediato al colchón de la cama se le hizo una pequeña abertura, por donde salieron 7 botellas. Luego, el colchón se volvió a cerrar, quedando en su estado original.

No dijiste que eran 5?- preguntó ginny.

Bueno, lo eran, pero cada cierto tiempo, necesito renovar la mercancía entiendes? Por lo que Fred y George me traen mas botellas a veces.- contestó un poco avergonzada

Tu si que la hiciste con mis hermanos eh! No se como no quedaste en Slytherin como tu hermano, mini manipuladora!- Dijo riendo

Já Já Já- rio ironicamente lá rubia – venga amiga! Vamos a celebrar- dijo entregándole una botella de whisky de fuego y destapando ella misma la suya- Por las parrandas! – Dijo tomando un largo sorbo- cuidado Ginny, es algo fuerte si es tu primera vez

No te preocupes, se manejarme perfectamente- dijo la pelirroja tomando un sorbo aun mas largo que el de su amiga- Merlín, esto se siente bien!- habló para luego tomar otro sorbo- Por los hombres!

Por los hombres!!!- repitió Madisson.

Casi dos hora después, y luego de ya 3 botellas vacías, de hablar sobre todo el colegio, de risitas estupidas, y de suspirar por sus amores, las chicas empezaron a notar los efectos del alcohol en su sangre. Madisson saltaba como loca en su cama, diciendo obscenidades sobre su novio. Mientras Ginny ya solo en la camiseta que ocupaba debajo de la camisa, alucinaba con el rubio acostada en la cama.

**Eh mad! Tienes** –hip- **maaszzzz de esa cozzzsa tan rii**-hip-ca **que me encanta** – hablo a puras penas y con hipo la pelirroja.

**nOOOOO ginnycita, no tengo a Drrraquito, yo tengo a oooostin, y todaas las nossshies me voii a su arrrrcoba** - - confesó la rubia mientras se sacaba la corbata- **un incendiio tengo calorsshhh ahhh! Me incendiio como tu peloo –** gritó muy fuerte – **Ostiiiiiiin oooogghh Austin! Ven y sarrvamee, me muero , me keemo –** gritaba vuelta loca con la botella en la mano.

**Niiiiooo no no! Yyyio no quierrrro a draaquito, quierrro mas de esaa Bebidaa tan lllica –** gritó ginny- **ooohh!! Mii drakisiiitooo, me orviiide de eeel, tengo que buscarlo, Ups! Se me olvio draquito, ups! Jajajajaj ups**!- se reia la chica como loca

**Oieee ginnycita, tiienes un cigarrito, me estoy volviendo locaa!-** decia Madisson mientras vertía Hidromiel en su camisa – **Mira si no soy deliciosa, soy dulce como un carramelo - **reia Madisson tan fuerte que ginny sentía que su cabeza zumbaba.

**Hay amigaa, tengo que irmee, draquisito me espera –** dijo Ginny mientras se levantaba de la cama tocandose la cabeza- **sshiaiooo amiga! –** dijo tomando un ultimo sorbo de la botella de Hidromiel.

La chica se levanto a duras penas y se tambaleaba al caminar. Reía como loca por los pasillos del colegio, mientras algunos de los pocos curiosos que quedaban en los pasillos se le quedaban mirando como si de una chiflada se tratara. Cuando ya iba por el sexto piso se tambaleo y callo al suelo. _Un pisiito mas y llego a draqquito- _pensó cuando estaba en el suelo. Con dificultad se levanto del suelo y siguió su camino. Por fin llego a la sala de menesteres en el séptimo piso . Diviso al rubio afuera del tapiz de barnabás el chiflado.

Hhhoolaaa- grito mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del rubio.- como estas drraquicito bonito

Yo…muy bien, pero parece que tu estas un poco tomada- le contestó el rubio sintiendo el aliento de la chica- segura que estas bien?

Estoy de maravillaa- grito mientras reía- pero no mejor que tu guapo! Porque no me das un besitoo chiquitito- dijo mientras estiraba sus labios como si de una trompita se tratara – muak muak! – decia mientras le hacia morisquetas parecidas a las de un pescadito.

En este estado no puedo hablar contigo weasley- dijo mientras la apartaba.

_Pero pensándolo bien… estas buena, estas borracha, probablemente no recordaras de nada de lo que pase , mañana tendrás una resaca insufrible, puedo aprovecharme un poquito de la situación- pensó con malicia _

Vamos dracolincito, dame amor!- gritaba como loca con su labios en forma de corazon (n/a: se entiende le esta tirando besitos) - dracosito dragoncito mi huroncito!- reía mientras se le lanzaba al cuello- me gustas mushhio , me encantas!

_Asi que le encanto a esta pequeña borrachita , vere que podemos hacer, tampoco esta mal, buena altura, piernas largas, rostro perfecto, cintura pequeña. Si, esta buena… - _pensó mientras la abrazaba el también – te gustaría si te doy un beso?- pregunto al oído de la muchacha.

Si si si!, me encantaría cariño!- grito con la emoción de una niña. Draco se aprovecho un poco de la situación, tomo a la chica cariñosamente del mentón y se acerco para besarla. Empezó muy lentamente para acostumbrarse a la chica, quien no se negaba de nada. Y a decir verdad, estando borracha, besaba de maravilla. Tomo la nuca de Ginny para profundizar el beso, y ella no se hizo de rogar y cedió ante los encantos del rubio. Quien bruscamente termino el beso.

Porque hiciste eso??? Estábamos disfrutando!- dijo Ginny con voz de berrinche.

Por lo mismo, después no nos podríamos controlar pequeña- le dijo con cariño- Vamos, no puedo hablar contigo en este estado, te llevo a tu habitación?- preguntó caballerosamente, cosa muy rara en el con una chica con las características de ginny (n/a: pobre, weasley, y traidora de sangre.)

NOOOOO porrrfavorr mi amorrrr, no pueedo, esta Roncito con miss amigos, y mi noviio Harry cuatro ojos, no puedo- protestó la muchacha.

Entonces… que hago contigo, no puedo dejarte aquí

Llévame a tu cuarrrto , si??- dijo la pelirroja con una carita tiernísima.

Hagamos esto si… entramos al salón de requerimientos, espero a que te quedes dormida, traigo mi capa de invisibilidad, y te llevo a mi cuarto si?- le dijo el con un verdadero cariño a Ginny, que en ese estado se veía tan desvalida

Siii, lo que quieras huroncito- le dijo guiñándole un ojo , que debido a su estado parecía un tic nervioso.

Vamos- dijo el rubio teniéndole una mano. Ginny se levanto con una cara espantosa, de verdad las copas ahora le estaban haciendo el mayor efecto de todos. Draco pasó 3 veces por el tapiz, pensando en que quería que tuviera adentro la sala de menesteres. Apenas abrió la puerta, se encontró con una cama color rosa, con un hermoso dosel, y un pijama para Ginny.

Cámbiate ahí- le dijo apuntando un vestidor al fondo de la habitación y entregándole el pijama, Ginny solo asintió, y se dirigió al vestidor muriendo de sueño. Ya lista, salio y se recostó inmediatamente en la cama. El rubio, le hizo cariño en el cabello cariñosamente, sabiendo que al otro día Ginny no recordaría nada, cuando ya se quedo dormida, un par de minutos después, Draco salio de la sala con rumbo a su sala común a buscar su capa.

_Que demonios me pasa con la weasley…-_ se preguntó todo el camino, sin hallar una respuesta certera.

Volvió a eso de unos 15 minutos después y se encontró con una escena hermosa, Ginny estaba durmiendo apaciblemente, con la almohada aferrada con un brazo, mientras su cabello rojo estaba revuelto en la almohada. Se acerco a ella con mucho cuidado, y la tomo en brazos, mientras la chica se despertaba y murmuraba palabras sin sentido. Tomo los brazos de Ginny y se los cruzo por detrás del cuello, para tenerla mas segura, y se cubrió a ambos con la gran capa.(n/a: no como la de harry que es chica)

Llego a las mazmorras de Slytherin muy tarde, y con una sensación de bienestar increíble, se sentía tan bien con la chica, aunque fuera tan solo por una noche, podría sentir su calor junto a el, y aun que fuera en sueños, decirle lo mucho que sentía por ella desde hace ya un tiempo.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, y se deshizo de la capa seguro de que nadie iba a interrumpirlos ni descubrirlos. Murmuro un hechizo en la puerta para cerrarla completamente, y procedió a acostar a Ginny en su cama. Abrió las sabanas cuidadosamente, recostó a la chica, y la tapo con mucho esmero, mientras Ginny hacia ruiditos de agrado. Se quedo un momento contemplándola, y finalmente se fue al baño a ponerse la pijama, que no consistía en mucho, solo un short (n/a: este es el momento en que todas inundan la computadora con baba!). Se recosto junto a Ginny, y le dio las buenas noches al oido.

Buenas noches Ginny- le dijo cariñosamente, y se sorprendió al ver que Ginny pareció despertarse.

Draco?- pregunto confundida

Si?

Te quiero mushhio huroncito- dijo con rastros de la borrachera y un intento vano de abrazarlo, pero no pudo, ya que el tamaño del rubio se lo impedía. El chico puso su brazo en la cintura de Ginny, y juntos cayeron placidamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

**_Continuara…_**

**_Nota de la autora :_ diganme si no es lindo preciosoo drakito, este capitulo fue muy tierno, mezclando las borracheras adolescentes, y un poco de cariño de parte del rubio, recordemos que al otro dia se "supone" que ginny no recordara nada, pero eso no lo sabemos aun!. Un beso enorme, y gracias por leerme, le scuento que actualizo el dia 26!, con el proximo capitulo, porfavor dejen su review, que me encanta esta historia, y muy poca gente la lee, pasense tambien por Zona de cambios, que tambien esta actualizado. Un saludo y un abrazo enorme! Adiós!!!**

**En el próximo capitulo : Draco aprenderá, que escuchar detrás de las puertas, no trae ninguna buena noticia. **


	6. Cita romantica? y un beso

Capitulo 6 : Cita romántica? Y un beso

_Buenas noches Ginny- le dijo cariñosamente, y se sorprendió al ver que Ginny pareció despertarse._

_Draco?- pregunto confundida_

_Si?_

_Te quiero mushhio huroncito- dijo con rastros de la borrachera y un intento vano de abrazarlo, pero no pudo, ya que el tamaño del rubio se lo impedía. El chico puso su brazo en la cintura de Ginny, y juntos cayeron placidamente en los brazos de Morfeo._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Esto no es mió_-pensó la pelirroja mientras abría los ojos y se tocaba la cabeza- oush, esto duele- murmuro confundida, se giro para ver en que lugar se encontraba. Y su impresión fue enorme al ver su realidad. _VERDE, VERDE, MAS VERDE!!! Merlín..En que lió me he metido- _pensó antes de realmente ver en que lío se a metido

DRACO MALFOY!- grito muy fuerte mirando al rubio que dormía tranquilamente a su lado, quien debido al ruido que produjo Ginny despertó enseguida muy asustado.

Que mierda te pasa weasley...no ves que estoy durmiendo, déjame descansar, tu también deberías dormir un poco- le dijo antes de girarse con la almohada para seguir durmiendo.

Despierta malfoy!- dijo histérica moviéndolo de un lado a otro- puedes decirme que ha pasado anoche que estoy en tu habitación????- le preguntó mientras su cabeza se imaginaba todo tipo de comprometedoras situaciones.

No ha pasado nada que tu no hayas querido que pasara pelirroja- le contestó el jugando un poco con los sentimientos de la chica, que cada vez se estaba poniendo mas histérica.

Dime la verdad Malfoy, que de veras, si me estas mintiendo desearas no haberlo echo- le contesto la chica en un tono amenazante.

Ya… no te mentiré weasley- dijo Draco mientras se levantaba de su cama y buscaba algo en una gaveta- anoche estabas muy borracha, y no podía llevarte asi a tu casa, ten – dijo amablemente mientras le tendía una píldora color naranjo- te ayudara con la resaca

Gracias- contestó un poco sorprendida de la actitud del rubio- algo en ti me trae confundida Malfoy, haz estado muy amable últimamente-

Y acaso no puedo ser amable?

¿Con una "pobretona, traidora de sangre" ? ¿Tu? Jamas, no soy tonta Draco, algo tienes entre manos, y lo quiero saber ahora-

No te adelantes weasley, todo a su tiempo- contestó mientras le guiñaba un ojo en un gesto demasiado sexy, que podría derretir a cualquiera.- vamos, tenemos que salir de acá antes que alguien te vea , esta bien?

De acuerdo-

Vamos, tenme esto- dijo mientras le entregaba su capa de invisibilidad- voy a ducharme, espérame acá si?, luego te llevo a tu sala común antes de que cara rajada empiece a notar que le falta algo- dijo con una voz divertida, entrando al baño de su habitación- no me tardo- contestó antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Ginny se intento acomodar lo más posible, arreglo su cabello y se sentó a esperar al rubio en la cama de este. Mientras sentía que su cabeza se reponía de la resaca de la borrachera del día anterior, millones de pensamientos cruzaban su mente, y la mayoría de ellos involucraban al rubio. Su cabeza parecía querer recordar algunos detalles del día anterior ya que vagos recuerdos se agolpaban en ella, recordaba a Draco diciéndole las buenas noches.

_Es sueño Ginny, te estas volviendo loca –_ se repetía a ella misma sin creer ninguna de las palabras que decia.

Listo, vamonos?- la interrumpió Draco que en ese momento salía del baño, ya vestido y con su pelo ligeramente mojado, lo que le daba un aspecto sexy.

_Me muero –_ pensó mirando al rubio, verdaderamente pareciera que contemplaba a algún tipo de dios griego.

Ginny?- pregunto el viendo la cara de Ginny que se asemejaba a un tsunami de baba.

Si si, no hay problema, vamonos ya- contestó fríamente mientras se ponía la capa, intentando despejar su mente de todos los pensamientos que le cruzaban la mente, todos que involucraban a Draco.

La pareja (n/a: miren ke estos chicos tan rápido son pareja xD) se encamino por todos los pasillos del castillo. Era temprano por lo que suponían que pocos estarían despiertos o deambulando por allí. Aun asi, Draco quiso asegurarse de que nadie pudiera verlos, por lo que decidió adelantarse a la pelirroja.

Espérame aquí, yo me adelantare para ver que no haya nadie por acá, entendido?- la chica solo asintió. Draco camino un poco hacia delante, sus pasos eran firmes y seguros, no demostraba para nada el temor que sentía a que alguien pudiera encontrarlo con la pelirroja. Se detuvo súbitamente cuando escucho unas voces demasiado conocidas en una sala a su izquierda.

Y bien Harry, que querías hablar conmigo- pregunto una voz femenina.

_Asi que cara rajada engaña a la pobretona con Granger, esto se pone bueno_- pensó mientras intentaba escuchar mejor la conversación.

Necesito tu ayuda con Ginny-

En que consistiría mi ayuda? tu sabes Harry que puedes contar para todo conmigo-

_Ahora porque no vas, terminas con el otro pobretón, te sacas la ropa, y te entregas a Potter asi fácil, nos ahorrarías muchos problemas a todos-_ caviló Draco en su mente muy divertido.

He notado que últimamente ha estado, no se… despistada, pienso que intenta evadirme- dijo Harry con algo de angustia.

_Claro que quiere evadirte imbécil, la traigo loca_- rió Draco para sus adentros.

Bueno… dime en que quieres que te ayude, y lo hago, de veras estoy algo apresurada, tengo que terminar la tarea de pociones de Ron- contestó Hermione.

No te quito más tiempo Hermy, quiero hacerle una cena romántica a Ginny, había pensado en el salón de requerimientos, mañana por la tarde, como a las 7, no tenemos entrenamientos, y dudo que tenga algo de tarea. No se si será algo apresurado, pero de veras necesito un tiempo con ella-

No hay problema , yo te ayudare para que sea un encuentro lo mas tierno posible, ojala el estupido de Ron hiciera ese tipo de cosas por mi- dijo Hermione con un aire nostálgico.

_Asi que eso te traes potty, ya veras como resulta tu cita romántica_- medito Draco mientras un malévolo plan surgía en su mente.

Te has demorado mucho no crees?- le pregunto Ginny tajantemente, quien se encontraba detrás del rubio

Sh!- le hizo callar Draco- escuche voces allí dentro, y quise saber que eran, no hay nadie, puedes irte- dijo el mientras empujaba un poco a Ginny hacia el final del pasillo- allá esta Gryffindor no?, apresúrate.

Ya, no seas acelerado! Recuerdas que tenías un asunto que hablar ayer?, pues dímelo ahora soy toda oídos-

No hay tiempo pelirroja impaciente, es importante pero puede esperar un poco, sabrás de mi pronto- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Bueno, entonces me voy- habló Ginny mientras caminaba hacia el retrato de la dama gorda. Ah.. Malfoy- le grito mientras se volteaba- se me olvido esto- Ginny no perdió el tiempo, tomo a Draco de la camisa y le dio un beso muy efusivo en la boca- eso es por cuidarme anoche- le susurro al oído antes de irse, dejando al Sly muy desconcertado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ginebra llego a su sala común lo mas sigilosamente posible, no quería que nadie se enterara que no había estado la noche anterior allí. Subió las escaleras guardando el silencio, finalmente llego a su habitación, giro el pomo de la puerta, y se encontró con Madisson despierta, cepillando su cabello con una cara larga que ni se la podía.

Ginebra weasley! Donde te habías metido??!!, no sabes lo preocupada que me tenias! Te imaginas alguien te encuentra en ese estado???- gritaba Madisson como loca.

Ya! Habla mas bajo si?, aun me duele la cabeza, todo gracias a lo que bebimos ayer- contestó Ginny mientras se tendía en la cama

Y bueno? No me haz contestado! Con quien pasaste la noche eh?-

Con Draco , madisson-

Que???? CUENTAME TODO!- grito la rubia aun mas fuerte

Mierda… te he dicho que hables mas bajo, cada palabra tuya truena en mi cabeza- afirmó la chica mientras se tocaba la cabeza- no ha pasado nada, solo se ha ofrecido amablemente a prestarme su cama debido a mi estado, jamas podría haber llegado aquí sin el- habló otra vez con un gesto soñador.

Te estas enamorando amiga! Te lo digo enseguida- le dijo Madisson emocionadísima

Nada de eso, te estas volviendo loca, cada vez te afecta mas tener novio, jamas podría envolverme en algo con Draco, somos completamente opuestos-

Pero los opuestos se atraen no?- le dijo su amiga con una sonrisita traviesa

Creo que has visto muchas novelas muggles eh?- habló Ginny mientras le tiraba un almohadazo que dio inicio a una infantil guerra de almohadas que termino despertando a todas las chicas de la habitación.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco estaba a punto de bajar a desayunar, tenía una sonrisa insufrible en su rostro. Esa pelirroja lo estaba volviendo más loco que nunca, pero no, era imposible. El amaba supuestamente a Pansy, y debía seguir en su plan de recuperarla, y para ello también necesitaba a Ginny. Aunque debía confesar que le molestaba el hecho de que estuviera de novia con Potter. Odiaba cuando se juntaban todos y eran los niñitos felices de Gryffindor. Si les faltaban las ovejas y la pradera, y estaban listos para protagonizar un show de niñitos de Viena. No valía la pena seguir torturando su mente, pensando en que la pelirroja estaba con el cara rajada, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que esa mañana se habían besado, y aquel no seria el ultimo beso entre ellos.

A que se debe esa sonrisa tan grande en tu rostro?- pregunto su amigo Blaise.

Nada zabbini, bajamos a desayunar?-

Anoche no parecía nada cuando viniste con Weasley a dormir, si es aquello lo que hicieron- dijo el moreno divertido volteando los ojos con una cara graciosa.

Me has estado espiando?- le interrogo Draco con un poco de enfado.

No, para nada… pero es difícil no darse cuenta si tu mejor amigo trae a una chica borracha en la noche-

Ya… detente en este momento, yo no he hecho nada con weasley, sabes que no lo haría jamas, solo estaba demasiado ebria, y no podía dejarla por allí afuera – contestó Draco un poco avergonzado- créeme Blaise, te digo toda la verdad

Si Draco, te creo cada una de tus palabras- contestó Blaise con sarcasmo- vamonos ya, mi estomago ruge de hambre.

Espérame acá, he olvidado algo en mi cuarto- dijo Draco apresurado- vengo enseguida.

Draco subió rápidamente las escaleras, había olvidado escribirle un mensaje a Ginny. Tomo un pedazo de pergamino, y unto su pluma en tinta.

**Ginny :**

**Aun tenemos algo pendiente, te veo mañana en el pasillo del 5 piso en la sala de requerimientos, a las 7. Por favor se puntual, es realmente importante.**

**P.D: no entres hasta que yo llegue, un beso, cuídate de potter, adiós.**

**atte., Draco Malfoy.**

Termino la nota para la pelirroja, la selló apresuradamente, y la ato a la pata de su lechuza, planeaba que Ginny la leyera justo en el desayuno, mientras todos la vieran, mientras mas intereses mostrara, seria mejor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny se encontraba junto con todo su grupo de gryffindor desayunando animadamente. Parecía que todos estaban de un humor realmente fantástico, por la mesa se podían oír varios chistes, y risotadas de parte de todos los alumnos, que cesaron al instante cuando empezaron a llegar las lechuzas con la correspondencia. Todos abrían sus cartas y encomiendas con emoción, en eso, la lechuza de Draco aleteaba encima de Ginny, y tiro el pequeño mensaje. Gin abrió el sobre con rapidez y maestría y se sorprendió al ver la caligrafía del dueño de la nota.

Quien te ha escrito?- pregunto Harry algo celoso.

Nadie Harry, es solo Susan de Hufflepuff que me pide que le ayude con unos deberes urgente, enseguida vuelvo si?, voy a hablar con ella- contestó mientras se levantaba de la mesa, con dirección hacia fuera del comedor.

Esta muy rara no?- pregunto Ron- no ha comido un bocado, y creo que no se dio cuenta que Susan esta allá sentada con los demás de su casa- apunto el pelirrojo hacia la mesa de la derecha.

Ya se le pasara, no Harry?- dijo hermione con un gesto cómplice hacia su amigo.

Que se traen ustedes dos?- acabó de preguntar Ron quien no entendía nada.

Tu siempre tan ingenuo cariño- contestó Hermione mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

Ustedes dejen de derrochar miel , ya tengo mi dosis de melosidad con Harry- anuncio Ginny quien llegaba a la mesa.

Eres rápida- le dijo su novio.

Siempre lo soy, siempre Harry- contestó con picardía mientras giraba a guiñarle el ojo a Draco quien entraba por la puerta del gran comedor.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Notas de la autora:** si si! Ya se que me he demorado una eternidad en cargar, y que me sobrepase dos dias de la fecha limite, pero bueno, tuve unos percances con mis amigas. Percances me refiero a que parrandie como ninguna xDD. Asi que mil disculpas! Les ha gustado el cap? Es algo cortito, pero preciso, se han dado cuenta del plan de Draco?, si no se dieron cuenta, lean en el avance, eso es todo , y lo ultimo!, esta vez si que no me tardo, el dia 31 llego con el cap 7 , o quizas el 30, no lo se, pero desde ahora me he propuesto actualizar mis dos fics (zona de cambios y juegas con fuego) cada 4 dias._

**Saludos para todas estas personitas hermosas : amy evans , denu, uluvi , xolai, kariitho, verito felton, javiera malfoy, angela, celeste, nadu, hermione, pureblood04, nicolette, yessi, enovy, Javier, alyssa l. malfoy, luciaronnielover, nia-loka, a-grench. **

**Todas las que me han mandado sus review's! haganme feliz, no les cuesta nada, le dan al go, y listo. Un besototeee enormee, y cualquier cosa, esta el mail en el profile, no me enojo si agregan xDD.**

**En el próximo capitulo : cuando las cosas no van bien con Harry, Ginny necesita una ayudita, y que mejor que los celos. Pansy ya los utiliza, ahora… porque no Ginny? . Que pasara cuando Ginny es citada por Draco, y por su novio, en el mismo lugar, y a la misma hora?. ENTREN Y LEAN !!! **

**PROXIMAMENTE…**


	7. Lo que puede pasar en el lago

Capitulo 7:Lo que puede pasar en el lago

Era día sábado, por lo que todos los alumnos de Howgarts se disponían a hacer de el, un divertido día. Estaban programadas para el día varias excursiones a Hogsmeade, también había sido programado un pic-nic a las afueras del castillo, para aprovechar los hermosos días primaverales, al cual podían asistir los alumnos de 5 en adelante. Pero Ginny no asistiría a ninguna de las dos cosas, tenia un encuentro con Draco en el salón de requerimientos, y según decia la nota, parecía ser verdaderamente urgente.

La chica estaba nerviosa, había convocado a una pequeña reunión con sus amigas, para que la ayudaran a escoger la ropa a utilizar, o que le dieran consejos sobre como actuar cuando Draco estuviera cerca, para todas sus amigas no era ningún tipo de novedad el intereses que repentinamente sentía la pelirroja por Draco, por lo que no se negaron a ayudar. A las 10:30 AM, estaban todas en pie pero aun en pijama, listas para acudir a lo que ellas llamaban: Fiesta de pijamas!

Por dios Ginny! quédate tranquila- le dijo Madisson irritada a la pelirroja quien no dejaba de tirar toda la ropa de su baúl hacia la cubierta de la cama.

Es que no tengo nada que ponerme! (n/a: frase típica de todas las mujeres, aunque tengamos un closet del tamaño de Inglaterra)-

Niña melindrosa- respondió Sophie la intelectual del grupo - que te parece esto- contestó mientras sacaba una minifalda rosada con diseños escoceses en gris y una polera color rosada.

Unos zapatos como estos- completo Alexa que sacaba unos zapatos de tacos color rosado muy finos- me los regalaron para mi cumpleaños y realmente no he tenido oportunidad para usarlos, tómalos- le respondió tendiéndole la mano con los zapatos

Estas segura?- pregunto Ginny incrédula.

Segurísima!-

Las quiero tanto!- dijo a la vez que abrazaba a sus amigas en un gran abrazo grupal. Ya tenía todo listo para su "cita" con Draco. Estaba realmente emocionada, junto con sus amigas tenían ya todo listo, luego de demasiado esmalte de uñas, maquillaje, cepillos de pelo, y por supuesto, ropa, lo único que faltaba esperar era la hora del encuentro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny!- gritó Harry que venia casi corriendo tras de ella.

Dios Harry, me haz asustado, no fuiste a Hogsmeade? – preguntó la pelirroja mientras se sentaba en el húmedo césped de las afueras del colegio.

No, pues… he decido quedarme aquí, para estar un rato mas contigo, siento que hace años que no nos vemos- hablo mientras la abrazaba fraternalmente.

Si, yo… bueno también siento lo mismo- dijo Ginny con un sentimiento de culpa ya que quería mucho a Harry, pero no lo amaba como pensaba hace un tiempo.

Te noto rara, pasa algo?-

No Harry, es solo que … no, bueno nada cariño- contesto mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios- te parece si nos bañamos en el lago? Hace un lindo día, y mas de la mitad de los estudiantes están fuera, podremos disfrutar un poco- alargó mientras hacia un intento de sonreír.

Genial! – dijo el pelinegro encantado de la idea- vamos a cambiarnos – le reitero con entusiasmo.

Adelántate, voy enseguida – dijo Ginny mientras desviaba la mirada a el grupo de Slytherin's que entraba al lago. Entre ellos Draco, quien se zambullía casi arrastrado por Pansy, quien hacia gala de su perfecto cuerpo con un diminuto bikini.

_Demonios, por que tiene que ser tan perfecto… si tan solo se fijara en mi , en vez de en la vaca de parkinson, que tiene ella que yo no tenga? Aparte de dooos grandes razones de pechonalidad. La odio! – _pensaba mientras miraba embobada el cuerpo del rubio. Draco pudo percibir que estaba siendo observado, y voltio para ver de quien se trataba. Sus miradas se cruzaron directamente, y ninguno de los dos pudo evitar sonreír. _Esto esta mal, muy mal, yo amo a harry , nadie mas que Harry-_ pensó antes de marcharse enojada a cambiarse la ropa.

Regreso después de un par de minutos en compañía y de la mano de Harry. El estaba con un aspecto totalmente veraniego, bermudas color negro, sandalias, y una playera color blanco. En cambio Ginny, llevaba un bikini hermoso, color violeta, junto con un vestido color blanco. Aunque la chica no lo admitiera, se había puesto ese bañador para sorprender al rubio, que hasta esa hora, seguía bañándose junto a su "novia" , que… al parecer de las cosas, estaba completamente arreglada con Draco. Pero las apariencias engañaban… y esa no era la excepción, y Pansy también traía un plan entre manos.

Vamos al agua Harry!- gritó Ginny emocionada, mientras veía a su novio quien tendía una toalla en el suelo para ambos

Ya voy! Ansiosa! – dijo riendo, mientras Draco miraba la escena con algo de celos, que cambio inmediatamente, al notar que Ginny se había sacado el vestido, y se encontraba solamente en su diminuto y hermoso bañador violeta.

_Merlín…no tiene nada que envidiarle a Pansy_- pensaba el rubio mientras la miraba de arriba hacia abajo

Draco! Ven vamos a nadar, esta helada- dijo Pansy mientras daba pequeños saltitos en el agua.

Ginny tomo de la mano a Harry y se metió al agua con el.

Ahhhh… esta helada- dijo Ginny mientras se abrazaba a Harry- vamos! Juguemos a algo si?- le pregunto con una morisqueta infantil.

Quien se mete primero gana!.- respondió Harry

Algo mas entretenido…. Algo como esto!- grito mientras le tiraba agua-

Ahhh! Ginny! Esta me las pagas pecosita- dijo mientras corría hacia ella mojado por completo, la abrazo por la espalda, y suavemente cuidando de no golpearla, la tiro al agua , mientras ella lanzaba pequeños quejidos de protesta, y Draco les miraba con recelo.

Draco!- grito Pansy clamando atención- me tomas en tu espalda?- le dijo con una sonrisita traviesa- vamos! Para divertirnos un rato si, esta fría el agua

Esta bien- contestó el rubio mientras aun miraba a Ginny- ven, dame la mano – la pelinegra respondió enseguida, y acepto la mano que le tendía su novio. Draco la tomo con cuidado y la puso sobre su espalda, mientras Pansy se reía de felicidad.

Te amo- le susurro Pansy al oído, mientras que Draco se estremeció por completo, ya que aun no estaba 100 seguro de sus sentimientos hacia la chica, y para eso necesitaría a weasley.

Si, yo también te quiero mucho- le contesto cínicamente – vamos!!! Tengo una idea, retemos a la pobretona y al cara rajada a luchitas de pareja eh?, te parece?- preguntó divertido con la idea.

Fantástico!!! – le grito mientras se acomodaba mejor sobre los hombros- hey weasley!- le grito a Ginny- te retamos a una lucha de parejas

Para que? Les ganaremos de todos modos- contestó la pelirroja desafiante

Vamos cariño, puede ser entretenido patearles el trasero a estos- contestó Harry mientras los miraba con asco.

Eso lo veremos Potter, recuerda que en muchas cosas soy mucho mejor que tu – le dijo Draco mientras miraba a Ginny con una clara indirecta, mientras ella para romper la tensión del momento, se decidió a hablar.

Y bueno, jugamos?- pregunto la pelirroja mientras con cuidado era montada en los hombros de su novio, antes de empezar a jugar del todo le susurro con malicia al oído a su novio- le desatare el bañador a Pansy- dijo para luego sonreír traviesamente.

La lucha empezó, mientras Draco y Harry se lanzaban miradas de odio, e intentaban mantener el equilibrio mientras cargaban a sus respectivas novias. Las chicas se empujaban de los hombros. Ginny al ser claramente un poco más menuda que Pansy solía perder la estabilidad a ratos, mientras que Pansy amenazaba con caerse en varias ocasiones ya que tenía miedo a golpearse muy fuerte y para protegerse se tiraba hacia atrás. En un movimiento, Pansy empujo bruscamente a Ginny, quien se aferro aun mas a Harry para no caer, la pelirroja con mucho odio , se acerco a Pansy, poso sus brazos detrás del cuello de ella, la pelinegra intento empujarla nuevamente, y cuando la empujo, Ginny se tomo de las amarras del bikini de ella y lo desato completamente.

Demonios!!!, Draco!!!- Grito mientras se afirmaba lo que podía- esta perra me ha quitado el bañador!- chillaba Pansy, mientras ambos Gryffindor's reventaban de risa, y Draco intentaba controlarse para no asesinar a la pelirroja. El rubio bajo con cuidado a Pansy, mientras la abrazaba con cariño, y le mandaba miradas de ira a los dos que reian. Se marcho con Pansy hacia la orilla , no sin antes susurrarle a la pelirroja al odio : _está tarde, no te salvas pelirroja…_

_**Continuara…**_

_**Notas de la autora: **lo se lo se, matenme , pero de veras que no podia hacer otra cosa, no pude cargar lo que tenia planeado ya que me diagnosticaron ni mas ni menos que : estrés, asi que según las instrucciones, se supone ke no debo escribir,ni estar en la compu.. Pero bah… por ustedes lo estoy haciendo, no les doy fecha, porque no se cuando volvere, y si…me demore tambien un dia mas de lo planeado, pero no puedo mas, lo hago por ustedes, espero les haya gustado, aunque sea cortito, y casi sin aporte, pero tenia que ponerlo, ya que gracias a esto, va a salir lo de después…._

_UN BESOTEEE, GRACIAS POR LEERME SIEMPRE, Y DEJEN SU REVIEW OPINANDO, SALUDOS, ADDIOSSS!!!_


End file.
